


【石丸x朝比奈】电流END

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: 4号警备, Kitamura Kazuki - Fandom, kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【石丸x朝比奈】电流END

低头看了眼手机，二十七个未接电话，全部是朝比奈准人的。  
“饶了我吧。”石丸贤吾感到自己的嘴角在抽搐。  
尽管已经在离开前致电告知了搭档，但显然此人并未因为他的额外工作心生同情，反而从第二天开始疯狂的搞夺命电话call，一副你不接我就不停的架势。  
发什么神经。夜里十一点，终于见完了各种商务人士，微笑到脸抽筋的石丸轻轻关上酒店房间的门，疲惫地坐到床上。手上握着一瓶无糖饮料，但他已经懒得打开了。突然想起什么似的，掏出手机，除了两则博彩广告短讯，并没有新的未接电话。  
拉开通讯录，翻到唯一没有备注名称的一串号码，按了下去。

提示音有些漫长，没有人接，又打了过去，终于通了。  
“朝比奈，你快停止恶作剧吧！池山桑一整天都在用奇怪的眼神看我啊！”摁了免提键，石丸歪到软乎的床上，对着话筒有气无力的咆哮着。  
“......”  
话筒那边没有回应。  
“朝比奈！不要继续恶作剧了！”  
“朝比奈！”  
“...一直朝比奈朝比奈的喊，”那边突然夸张地嬉笑起来，又沉下声色闷闷地说，“烦死了。”  
“喂！我跟你果然.....”石丸头痛地摘下眼镜，无可奈何地抱怨着，突然住了口，一脸震惊。  
话筒那头竟然传来了纤细的呻吟声。  
毫无疑问这个声音属于朝比奈准人。  
和平日不同的。  
“...笨蛋，你是什么时候回来啊......”  
“不是说过了吗。”石丸将手机听筒贴上自己耳朵。“礼拜天就到家啦...”  
“...唔.....可是我....”  
他听见朝比奈以一种少见的撒娇态度哼着压抑的鼻音——“我想要。”  
平时的性事倒也常是朝比奈主动，两人一起走到公寓楼下，一直是石丸家中。如果恰好这时走廊上没人，他便已经勾着石丸的脖子吻上来，彼此的体温一点即燃，由此已经抵着墙在家门口干了起来。而此刻，那烫手的细致皮肤好像就贴着掌心，柔白的后颈压在粗糙渗水的墙壁上，敏感的身体颤抖着，连发丝也偃旗息鼓地软弱起来......石丸以前没有和男人做过，他也没问过朝比奈，但对方经验丰富，答案昭然若揭。男人之间的性事，似乎要更加猛烈一些，很多时候更像是两只雄性动物惹火的角斗，而石丸显然是平时用脑太多，到了床上竟然显示出成熟男性的决断来，也很少和与自己有时代隔阂的年轻男子玩花样。也因此在朝比奈嘴里能嚼弄的槽点又多了一个。  
古板至极。

“...饶了我吧..”石丸叹息一声，回想一下自己没什么情趣的人生，除了朝比奈准人的加入、确实也精彩刺激实在寥寥无几。他实在不知道如何远距离解决这个任性无比的搭档的从来不分时间场合的欲望，而自己显然被仅仅无形的声响搞得起了生理反应。  
“你现在在哪儿？”  
“在...在俱乐部房间里...”  
窸窣的布料摩擦声响起，应该是欲火难耐的人在用身体蹭着床单。  
“好吧...你自己弄一下。”  
朝比奈的身体应声弓了起来，皮肤被每一次本应细不可查的棉麻摩擦操起酥麻的体感，皆因那皮肤太薄了，而仅仅是这种程度的刺激就足够他亢奋到硬。  
“没事没事，guard keepers的大将最棒了。”  
朝比奈不敢发出太大的声音，他将整张脸埋在枕头里，发出颤栗的呜咽，这种脆弱声音，大概也只有石丸听到过。随着握住性器的手动作越来越快，枕面濡湿起一块小小的水渍，朝比奈小声地啜泣，一边念着石丸的名字，在一阵几乎是绝望般的呼喊中射了出来。  
“狮子丸你闭嘴！我又不是小孩！”  
行吧，爽完就翻脸。  
“什么人啊这是...”石丸愤愤地抱怨着，依然不忘纠正对方的错误。  
“你刚刚又说了狮子...”  
然而电话被毫不留情地挂掉了。  
“喂！！！！你是在害羞吗！”  
狮子丸从床上坐起来，又仿佛泄气般笑了起来，翻出了池山桑的电话，小心拨了过去：  
“池山桑，很抱歉，但我得提前回去一下......”


End file.
